


Küss' Mich

by thots_tochter



Category: SK Kölsch
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 07:34:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13759323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thots_tochter/pseuds/thots_tochter
Summary: Jupp hat ein Frauenproblem. Klaus eilt zur Hilfe.





	Küss' Mich

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rebecca](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebecca/gifts).



> **Beta:** Mein Dank gilt einmal mehr _Rebecca_.  
>  **Widmung:** _Rebecca_ , für all die inspirierenden Anmerkungen, hilfreichen Kritiken und unermüdlichen Beta-Arbeiten. I can’t thank you enough, my Dear!
> 
> **Prompt:** [de_bingo](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/646.html): „Erster Kuss als Paar“ [fanfic_100](https://thots-tochter.dreamwidth.org/1775.html): #077 What?
> 
> Ganz ehrlich, ich habe echt keine Ahnung, wo die Idee zu dieser Story herkam. Sie war eben plötzlich da. Und sie wollte raus. Ich habe die beiden so lebhaft vor mir gesehen, dass ich keine Ruhe hatte, bis ich das endlich geschrieben hatte. Natürlich hing das ganze erst mal ein bisschen in der Luft, denn der geneigte SK-Kölsch-Slasher hat sich ja grundsätzlich immer mit zwei Fragen herumzuschlagen: Erstens, wie, verdammt noch mal, bekommt man Obermacho Jupp dazu, mal eine Sekunde inne zu halten und sich über seine Gefühle für Klaus klar zu werden und die auch zuzulassen. Und zweitens, wie kriegt man Klaus dazu, mal für ‘ne Sekunde den Kopf abzuschalten und seinen Gefühlen nachzugeben. Und das Ganze vorzugsweise ohne die beiden komplett unter Drogen zu setzen. Ähem, ja, ich hatte gedacht, ich drücke mich hier mal ganz frech und frei und präsentiere einfach nur ein nettes kleines Stück Fluff. Hatte ich gedacht. Dann kamen die Bunnies … und viele davon. Ich weise jede Schuld von mir, die „Turteltäubchen“ sind schuld. Die Folge schrie nach Verarbeitung, und das mit jedem Mal Ansehen lauter und so wurde aus einem kleinen fluffigen Oneshot, der eigentlich für sich allein stehen sollte eine ganze Serie, die sich der Beantwortung eben jener genannten Fragen zu widmen versucht. Ob’s wirklich komplett ohne Alkohol und Drogen abgeht, kann ich noch nicht versprechen (Kölsch und Kippen zählen nicht). Ja, die Prequels fehlen noch, und ich poste diese Serie gerade in total verquerer Reihenfolge, aber ist ja wurscht, jetzt erst mal Bühne frei für die Jungs, die mir das Wesen des Slash nahebrachten.

# „Küss‘ mich“

 

Klaus stand in der Tür zum Schankraum des Rättematäng, entspannt an den Türrahmen gelehnt, und ließ seinen Blick über die ausgelassenen Kollegen schweifen. Haupt hatte sie zur Feier seines Geburtstages hierher eingeladen und sie genossen jetzt einen feuchtfröhlichen Abend. Er selbst nippte immer noch an seinem zweiten Kölsch, aber bei so einigen Anwesenden lag der Pegel schon bedenklich hoch. Er sah Frau Dr. Weiß, wie sie versuchte, den Chef zum Tanzen aufzufordern, und den Chef, der tatsächlich darauf einging; Gino, der irgendwelche Geschicklichkeitsspielchen mit Bierdeckeln vorführte und damit mangels Koordination eine ganze Reihe Gläser abräumte; Achim, der gerade mit seinem Stuhl umkippte und dabei drei Kollegen mitriss; Jupp, der am Tresen saß und verzweifelt versuchte, sich die neue Kollegin von der Sitte vom Leib zu halten. Klaus wollte sich gerade abwenden, als Jupp plötzlich aufsah. Ihre Blicke trafen sich für einen Moment, und Klaus glaubte, seinen Augen nicht zu trauen.

Da saß sein Partner Josef „Jupp“ Schatz, Super-Hete und Macho vor dem Herrn, am Tresen auf einen Barhocker, krallte sich an seinem Kölschglas fest – er wollte gar nicht mutmaßen, das wievielte es war – und warf ihm einen bittenden Blick zu. Und das alles anscheinend, weil ihn eine junge Frau etwas offensiver angrub. Das versprach spannend zu werden. So auf den ersten Blick hätte er normalerweise darauf gewettet, dass Jupp schon in wenigen Minuten mit der Frau verschwunden sein würde und man ihn die ganze Nacht nicht mehr zu Gesicht bekam. Eigentlich sollte sie genau Jupps Typ sein. Blonde, lange Haare, schlank, knapper Minirock, ziemlich enge Bluse, die mehr präsentierte als sie verbarg und soweit er das beurteilen konnte, war das eine ganze Menge. Jupp sah allerdings nicht annähernd so begeistert aus, wie Klaus gedacht hätte. Ganz im Gegenteil! Klaus stellte sein Glas auf dem Fensterbrett ab, verschränkte die Arme vor der Brust, legte den Kopf schief und beobachtete die Szene interessiert.

Jetzt gerade stellte die junge Frau ihr Glas auf dem Tresen ab, legte eine Hand auf Jupps Oberschenkel und beugte sich so weit zu ihm hinüber, dass ihre Brüste fast auf Jupps Oberarm lagen. Anscheinend hoffte sie, Jupp würde sie küssen. Der dachte aber gar nicht daran, sondern schob nur ihre Hand weg und drehte den Kopf zur Seite. Die Frau verlor den Halt, ob durch Jupps Ausweichmanöver, zu viel Alkohol, absichtlich oder von allem ein bisschen, war schwer zu sagen. Ihr Dekolleté kollidierte mit Jupp, woraufhin Jupp sich ruckartig nach hinten lehnte und fast das Gleichgewicht verlor. Er schwankte einen Moment bedrohlich auf seinem Barhocker, was Klaus‘ Theorie zu Jupps Kölschgenuss bestätigte, fing sich dann aber so gerade eben noch, bevor er vom Stuhl kippte. Dennoch war das eine Gelegenheit, die sich die Blondine nicht entgehen ließ. Beherzt griff sie zu und zog Jupp mit einem kräftigen Ruck wieder zu sich. Wie durch Zufall – obwohl es für Klaus mehr als offensichtlich war, dass genau das ihr Ziel gewesen war – schienen sich ihre Gesichter zu berühren und sie drückte Jupp einen Kuss mitten auf die Lippen.

Klaus hatte nicht wirklich erwartet, dass Jupp begeistert sein würde, dafür war seine Abneigung gegenüber der jungen Dame einfach zu deutlich gewesen, was dann aber tatsächlich passierte, ließ ihn doch ein wenig an seinem Verstand zweifeln. Jupp wischte sich mit dem Handrücken mehrmals heftig über den Mund und warf der Frau einen bösen Blick zu. Er sagte etwas zu ihr, das über den Lärm und die Musik nicht zu verstehen war, aber Jupps Gesichtsausdruck machte mehr als deutlich, dass er der Frau eine Abfuhr erteilte. Die reagierte allerdings sehr gelassen bis spöttisch darauf, so genau war das aus der Entfernung nicht zu identifizieren. Jedenfalls lachte sie nur und platzierte ihre Hand wieder auf Jupps Oberschenkel, deutlich höher als zuvor. Jupp schob sie wieder weg, energischer als beim ersten Mal, und hob den Kopf, ließ seine Augen suchend über die Anwesenden gleiten. Schnell hatte Klaus seinen Blick aufgefangen. Es schien ihm, als sei der noch bittender geworden, fast schon flehend. Wenn er sich nicht völlig täuschte, flehte Jupp ihn geradezu an, ihn von dieser Frau zu erlösen.

Klaus zögerte einen Moment, schluckte trocken. Die einzige Möglichkeit, die ihm spontan einfiel, um Jupp effektiv von dieser Frau zu befreien, war riskant. Riskant, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, wie Jupp reagieren würde, hier in dieser doch recht öffentlichen Situation vor den Kollegen, riskant aber auch, weil sie viel zu nah dran war an seinen eigenen Gefühlen, an dem, was er so gerne tun würde. Er beobachtete die beiden noch einen Moment, dann gab er sich aber doch einen Ruck, Jupp zu helfen. Was immer diese Frau von seinem Partner wollte, er wollte es ganz offensichtlich nicht und sie schien sein ‚Nein‘ partout nicht akzeptieren zu wollen. Wäre die Situation umgekehrt gewesen, das halbe Lokal wäre der jungen Frau längst beigesprungen, er selbst wahrscheinlich als erster, schon allein, weil er mit Abstand der nüchternste hier war.

Er nahm sein Glas wieder von der Fensterbank und setzte sich langsam in Bewegung. Um Jupp ein Zeichen zu geben, was genau er vorhatte, entschied er sich, das Ganze ein wenig zu übertreiben. Mit demonstrativ wiegenden Schritten bewegte er sich auf die beiden zu. Jupps Blick irritierte ihm. Das Flehende war verschwunden, Erleichterung lag jetzt darin und etwas, das Klaus nicht so genau zu deuten wusste. Es schien fast wie Versonnenheit oder Zuneigung. Er schüttelte innerlich den Kopf. Das waren doch nur seine eignen, so lange unterdrückten Gefühle für Jupp, die ihn Dinge sehen ließen, die einfach nicht da waren, die nie da sein würden. Fast war er jetzt froh, dass er Jupp und die Frau erreicht hatte und den Blickkontakt abbrechen konnte. Er platzierte seine freie Hand auf Jupps Hüfte, drehte sich mit einem eleganten Schwung hinter ihn und bettete sein Kinn auf Jupps Schulter.

„Alles in Ordnung, *Schatz*?“, fragte er leise.

„Jetzt ja“, erwiderte Jupp kaum hörbar und ließ sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzer gegen Klaus‘ Brust sinken.

Klaus hielt einen Moment inne und zog leicht irritiert die Augenbrauen zusammen. Irgendetwas lief hier gerade ganz und gar nicht nach Plan. Verstohlen schaute er sich aus dem Augenwinkel um. Fast erwartete er, dass gleich ein Kollege mit einer Kamera aus einer Ecke hervorgesprungen kam, weil das ganze nur ein geschmackloser Scherz oder eine dumme Wette gewesen war, aber nichts dergleichen geschah. Die Kollegen feierten und tranken unbeirrt weiter, die junge Frau schaute zweifelnd zwischen ihm und Jupp hin und her, und Jupp saß ganz entspannt auf seinem Barhocker und missbrauchte Klaus als Rückenlehne. Schon das allein war mehr als merkwürdig. Die letzten Wochen – eigentlich, wenn Klaus recht überlegte, seitdem er bei den Ermittlungen zu der Betonleiche damals Rolf kennengelernt und überlegt hatte, Köln in Richtung Chicago zu verlassen – hatte Jupp mehr oder weniger auffällig zugesehen, dass er Land gewann, wenn Klaus sich ihm auf weniger als einen Meter genähert hatte. Und jetzt so eine Reaktion? Also entweder war Jupp schon wesentlich betrunkener, als Klaus zunächst angenommen hatte, oder… Ja was eigentlich? Die Möglichkeiten, die ihm sein Gehirn ungebeten vor Augen hielt, schob er lieber schnell beiseite. Vielleicht sollte er es mit einem kleinen Scherz versuchen.

„Okay, wer sind Sie, und was haben sie mit meinem Josef Schatz gemacht?“, raunte er Jupp ins Ohr.

„Klaus, kannst du nicht einfach mal die Klappe halten?“, entgegnete ihm Jupp mit einer seltsam rauen Stimme, ehe er ein, zwei Mal auf seinem Barhocker hin und her ruckte, um seine Position etwas zu korrigieren, und schließlich seinen Kopf in Klaus Halsbeuge lehnte.

Klaus schielte auf seinen Partner hinab. Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte er erkennen, dass Jupp die Augen geschlossen hatte und gerade sehr zufrieden mit sich und der Welt wirkte. Er war sich nicht sicher, was er davon halten sollte, wusste aber auch nichts mehr dazu zu sagen, ohne ihr kleines Schauspiel auffliegen zu lassen. So entschied er sich, Jupp die Führung zu überlassen und einfach mitzuspielen, was auch immer das hier gerade werden sollte. Er stellte sein Glas, das er die ganze Zeit noch in der Hand gehalten hatte, neben sich auf dem Tresen ab. Dann schob er seine Hände unter Jupps Armen hindurch und legte sie vor dessen Bauch übereinander. Mit einer kleinen, aber doch deutlich sichtbaren Bewegung zog er Jupp noch ein wenig mehr zu sich, so dass der jetzt vollständig an seine Brust lehnte. Jupp reagierte darauf mit einem wohligen Seufzen und entspannte sich spürbar in Klaus‘ Armen.

Die Blondine starrte immer noch zwischen ihnen hin und her, inzwischen mit offenem Mund und einem deutlich geschockten Gesichtsausdruck. Klaus vergrub sein Gesicht in Jupps Haaren, atmete tief ein und erlaubte sich für den Bruchteil einer Sekunde, alles zu vergessen und einfach nur Jupps Nähe zu genießen. Einem inneren Impuls folgend, von dem Klaus lieber nicht so genau wissen wollte, woher der eigentlich kam, gab er Jupp einen federleichten Kuss auf das Haar. Vor Schreck wäre der jungen Frau fast ihr Glas aus der Hand gefallen. Mit einem letzten, sehr verächtlichen Blick auf Jupp machte sie sich eiligst aus dem Staub.

Klaus lockerte seinen Griff um Jupp und wollte sich gerade von ihm lösen, schließlich hatten sie das Ziel ihrer kleinen Charade ja erreicht, als es spürte, wie Jupp sich leicht anspannte. Nicht viel, aber doch so, dass er mit seinen Ellbogen spürbaren Druck auf Klaus‘ Unterarme ausübte. Wenn er es nicht besser wüsste, Klaus hätte angenommen, Jupp wollte nicht, dass er die Umarmung auflöste. Aber das konnte nicht sein. Klaus schaute auf Jupp herunter, versuchte zu erahnen, was seinen Partner umtrieb. Jupp drehte den Kopf ein wenig und wandte Klaus das Gesicht zu, so gut es in seiner Position eben ging. Noch immer wirkte er vollkommen entspannt, die Augen geschlossen, den Ansatz eines Lächelns auf den Lippen. Die Kollegin, wegen der er Klaus noch eben fast um Hilfe angefleht hatte, schien in überhaupt nicht mehr zu interessieren. Sein Verhalten irritierte Klaus, mehr als das. Es verunsicherte ihn, weil es Hoffnungen weckte, die er seit Wochen verzweifelt zu verdrängen suchte. Er räusperte sich leise.

„Jupp, bist du noch da?“

„Mhmm“, brummte Jupp. „Ich hab’s ihr gesagt, aber sie wollt‘s mir ja nicht glauben.“

„Was hast du ihr gesagt?“, fragte Klaus verständnislos. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er Jupps Gedankensprung in diesem Moment nachvollziehen konnte.

„Na, dass ich nicht auf sie stehe“, antwortete Jupp und setzte nach kurzem Zögern noch hinzu: „Sondern auf dich.“

Klaus glaubte, seinen Ohren nicht zu trauen. Er musste sich verhört haben. Nie im Leben hatte Jupp das gerade eben zu ihm gesagt. Seine unterdrückten Sehnsüchte ließen ihn Dinge hören, die es gar nicht gab. Das war vollkommen unmöglich. Und doch konnte er die Hoffnung, die plötzlich in ihm aufkeimte, nicht unterdrücken. Er musste Gewissheit haben.

„Jupp, verarsch‘ mich bitte nicht.“, murmelte er rau.

„Ich verarsch dich nicht“, erwiderte Jupp ebenso rau. „Mir war nichts mehr so ernst, seit ich Ellen ‘nen Antrag gemacht habe.“

Klaus schluckte trocken. Das war eine Antwort, die er niemals im Leben erwartet hätte. Er spürte, wie seine Hände feucht wurden. Ein flaues Gefühl breitete sich in seinem Magen aus und er war froh, dass er sich in diesem Moment an Jupp festhalten konnte. Wie oft hatte er sich diese Situation in seinen Träumen ausgemalt, sie herbeigesehnt. Wie oft schon hatte er in schlaflosen Nächten gegen alle Vernunft überlegt, wie es wohl sein könnte, mit ihm und Jupp. Und jetzt, als dieser Moment zum Greifen nahe schien, verriet sein Körper ihn, wie einen pubertären Teenager. Sein Kopf war wie leergefegt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was er jetzt sagen oder tun sollte.

Plötzlich spürte Klaus abermals, wie Jupp sich in seinen Armen bewegte. Bisher hatten seine Hände ruhig ein seinem Schoß gelegen, jetzt aber legte er seine Hände über Klaus‘ und löste sie behutsam voneinander. Für einen Moment befürchtete Klaus, dass Jupp sich ihm entziehen würde, dass dieser zarte Moment so schnell vorbei war, wie er gekommen war und dass das, was eben noch zum Greifen nahe schien, wieder in unerreichbar weite Ferne rücken würde. Doch Jupp machte keine Anstalten, sich aus seiner Umarmung zu lösen. Im Gegenteil, er schob seine Hände unter Klaus‘ und ihre Finger verschränkten sich fast von allein. Eine Weile saß Jupp ganz still, sagte nichts, rührte sich auch nicht. Die einzige Bewegung war das gleichmäßige Heben und Senken seines Brustkorbs im Rhythmus seiner Atemzüge. Klaus fragte sich schon, ob Jupp jetzt eingeschlafen war, als der sich doch wieder leicht bewegte. Er dreht sich ein wenig auf seinem Hocker und hob den Kopf, so dass er Klaus jetzt das Gesicht richtig zuwenden konnte. Dann öffnete er die Augen, schaute Klaus an. Unsicher, zweifelnd, aber auch irgendwie sehnsüchtig.

„Bitte… küss mich“, sagte er zögerlich, fast schüchtern.

Klaus war für eine Sekunde wie versteinert. Zweifelnd fragte er sich, ob das auch kein Traum war, kein böser Scherz, den man sich mit ihm erlaubte, aber noch immer kam kein Kollege mit einer Kamera aus der Ecke gesprungen. Und wenn er ganz ehrlich war, traute er Jupp so viel Boshaftigkeit auch wirklich nicht zu.

Sein Mund war mit einem Mal wie ausgetrocknet. Unwillkürlich leckte er sich über die Lippen, um sie ein wenig zu befeuchten. Er sah, wie Jupps Augen sich ganz leicht weiteten und er seinerseits den Mund ein wenig öffnete. In diesem Augenblick warf Klaus alle Zweifel über Bord. Sein Verstand verabschiedete sich und überließ einfach dem Gefühl und der Sehnsucht das Ruder. Er zog Jupp noch ein bisschen fester zu sich, beugte sich zu ihm herunter und berührte dessen Lippen zart mit seinen eigenen.

 

*** FIN ***


End file.
